User blog:EndZone45/Top 10 Worst Weapons in Modern Combat
Alright. I've done my Top 10 Favourite Weapons, and my Top 10 Most Annoying weapons/things in MC. Time for the bottom of the barrel, complete excuses for weapons in the Modern Combat universe. Buckle up everybody, for a ride through the junkyard of Modern Combat's arsenal. (I will not be counting weapons that used to be horrible and were buffed to become better. These are weapons that have stayed bad. So weapons like the pre-patch Aresk-07 are out.) 10. KR-200 (MC5) WTF were Gameloft Bucharest thinking when they made this weapon? Something more along the lines of "Hey, we added the Charbtek, which is semi-auto! We already have more AR variety than MC4 or MC3! Let's add a burst-weapon!" And yes, their reasoning for doing so and adding more gun variety is good. I always like variety in guns. But this KR-200 in MC5 is no longer the underrated beast that it was in MC4. This KR-200 is god awful. In what way is this weapon superior to the Red-34 or the KOG Mk V? NO WAY. It is weaker than both of these weapons and cannot achieve reliable one-burst kills! Yes, you can go for those headshots, but the mechanics that Bucharest implemented on this weapon is god awful. The reason why the KR-200 was attractive in MC4 to players like iOS Frost Scope was because it could achieve reliable one-burst kills, and it had a good feel to the rate of fire and time you could hit that fire button again and unleash another burst. This weapon loses all of those traits that made the MC4 KR-200 attractive. This weapon serves no purpose, its a piece of shit, period. 9. Concussion grenade (MC5) The Concussion grenade in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour was a popular grenade for sure. In my opinion, this is how the impact grenade in MC5 should have been, minus the stun effect. Tiny but lethal radius. But this grenade serves no purpose. This is basically a frag grenade with a lower blast radius. WTF were they thinking? This is a classic example of what developers should never put in a game: a weapon or powerup that is completely superior to another one in every way. I want to know their thought process. This grenade acts like a frag grenade, like I said earlier, so you can cook it, but its effective radius is 3 meters instead of 5. I seriously want to know their thought process. This grenade serves no purpose, absolutely none at all. This grenade is crap. 8. FS80 (MC5) So far, MC5 is getting pounded. I'm not hating on MC5, I still think its rather enjoyable. But it just has so many weak weapons. And it won't stop here. The SMGs in Modern Combat 5 are, WEAK. No other word for it. They have a similar fire rate to assault rifles, yet they lack the range. They have absurdly low damage. And this FS80 is one of the MC5 SMGs that you are going to see on this list. High rate of fire. Great. Its based on the P90, which also has a high rate of fire in real life. But this weapon is just so weak! I have never seen a weaker T6 weapon. This weapon has alrightish damage up close, but that damage drops off at 5 meters, so it becomes a peashooter so quickly. Not only that, its so-called "special skill" is just a disadvantage. It lowers the rate of fire (which is the only upside of this weapon compared to other weapons) the longer you fire. Out of this world. This means that the only good thing about this weapon is its 50-round magazine. But otherwise, this weapon is terrible, weak, and inconsistent. 7. Sabre-S2 (MC5) Yet another SMG in MC5. MC5 is truly getting pounded. This weapon is terrible. Yes, its a tier 1 SMG, but at least make it somewhat decent. The OPS65 or MC81 in MC4 for the former and MC3 for the latter were the cheapest and beginner SMGs, and what were they? Powerhouses. The OPS65 had high damage up close, and so did the MC81, but with laser-beam recoil and clear iron sights. This Sabre is just a peashooter. It doesn't fire as fast as you'd expect, the range is shorter than the length of a duck's beak, and the damage is so low, it feels like you're slapping someone with wet noodles. The Sabre is by far, the worst starters SMG in MC history. 6. Schoc 33 (MC4) The Schoc 33 is the default sidearm in MC4, and is the worst handgun in the series. What were they thinking? Just like with the Concussion grenade in MC5, I want to know their thought process. It is a three-round burst pistol, which is nice, IF it could achieve one-burst kills. But it can't. This weapon is the worst. Seriously. The only good things about it are its favorable mobility and handling, but you can expect that. Its a pistol. Low damage, inability to one-burst up close (unless one is a headshot) unusually high recoil per burst, and low range. What were they thinking? The only reason why its not higher on the list is because it is fun to use, unlike some of these other weapons on the list. If it had the ability to one-burst kill out to 15 meters, it would stay off this list, but its weakness just outdoes the fun factor 5:2. 5. Rod-94 (MC5) The first sniper rifle on this list, but not the worst sniper rifle on the list. The Rod-94 is just another classic example of this weapon being completely inferior to another. In what way is this weapon better than the E24 SASR? No way! The E24 has higher power, an identical rate of fire, mobility, and reload, and a much larger magazine. Even with the E24 out of the equation, the Rod-94 is a very underpowered sniper rifle, inferior to the Norbok-38. This weapon serves no purpose. No purpose whatsoever. 4. Krube-37 (MC5) When I heard that the Vector was returning from Modern Combat 3 to Modern Combat 5, I was excited. The TXR-Reaper was my favourite SMG in Modern Combat 3. I remember getting so many bombers with this weapon, its crazy. The TXR was an absolute monster on Recon, Divide, Alert, or Backup. So when I unlocked the Krube, I was ecstatic. I was tired of the shitty Sabre-S2 and I went and had my first game with the Krube. Despite winning the free-for-all match, I was appalled at how terrible this gun was. It's even worse than the Sabre. The Sabre has a higher rate of fire, more damage, a larger clip, and lower recoil. The Sabre is a laser beam, this weapon has an omni-directional kick. Not only that, its inferior in every way to the Bosk 3, and even without the Bosk in the equation, the Krube is an incredibly weak SMG both up close. Don't even try using this weapon at long range. You will need to expend an entire clip to even kill someone. 3. COM 4 (MC5) One word. Appalling. This isn't the worst rocket launcher on the list, but it damn sure is one of the worst weapons in Modern Combat. It's based off the badass M202 Flash, but this weapon does not live up to the real life weapon. This weapon is incredibly, incredibly weak. The splash damage is so low, and the radius itself is so low. The splash damage with this weapon is as weak as trying to see whether a 120-year old woman can punch you, and the radius itself is smaller than a baby's foot. Not only that, this weapon has an incredibly brutal movement speed. A two-year old can crawl faster than how fast you move with this weapon. The splash damage is low. The effective range is awful. Don't expect to get sick across-the-map kills like you can with the HEV Mk 51, which remains my favourite RPG. The only way you are going to get a kill with this is to fire a direct impact, to oppose an enemy that has 1 HP left, so you can kill them with the abysmal splash damage, or use the mask that increases the radius of your explosives. All of which the HEV MK 51 doesn't need. And what's ironic is that the HEV has a rate of fire very close to the COM. So the COM 4, underpowered, one of the few instances I would recommend a buff to a noobtube. One of the most appalling weapons in Modern Combat. 2. S-41 GL (MC5) Honestly, #1 and #2 could go either way, I really don't care. I hate this piece of crap. In what area would you like to use this weapon for competitive play? Even the COM 4 is more competitive! The S-41 GL is the first grenade launcher unlocked when you obtain the Heavy class and it has such low splash damage. Seriously. You will need to expend your entire supply of grenades to get a kill. That's how bad this weapon is. And I'm not even exaggerating. If you've played MC5 and have unlocked the HEV Mk 51, you will remember how painful the journey was to unlock the HEV. Because this weapon is a weakling unless you go for direct impacts. 1. The bottom of the barrel in my opinion. This weapon is so unacceptably and uncomfortably weak, considering its a sniper rifle. That weapon is... SFS CTK-12 (MC4) Oh, the SFS CTK-12. The biggest embarrassment to all sniper rifles in Modern Combat history, let alone MC4. This weapon is not a true sniper rifle. This weapon is unbelievably weak. 4 shots to kill at long range when hitting limbs? I think there's something wrong here. That alone guarantees that it is the worst sniper rifle in MC history. Not to mention its expensive price, poor mobility and handling, and lethargic reload. The only upside of this weapon compared to other sniper rifles are its customization options, however, there are no effective set-ups for the SFS. Aesthetically, I like the gunshot noise, having a nice, satisfying bang, but that doesn't make up for peashooter performance at long range. Combine that with the odd side-to-side movement when firing scoped-in, and you have a recipe for disaster. Honorable Mentions The ZAB IS07 from MC5. This weapon is absolutely appalling, having extremely low splash damage, but I chose the S-41 because it has a slower reload, and the lack of a nice scope. Aesthetically, the ZAB also looks good. The CTK-88 Crumplor from MC4. Yes, this weapon is very versatile, being able to down drones and Recon Aircrafts. But do you think that these upsides can weigh down this weapon's incredibly inconsistent performance? The EMP charge or the Chaff grenade from all MCs that have it. This grenade is utterly pointless. All it does is mess up your HUD and disable devices for a few seconds. So this grenade is pointless, as you barely need to mess up people's HUD and run into turrets. I removed it from the list because it can disable those Proximity Mines, and the Concussion grenade in MC5 serves no purpose. This grenade serves some purpose, even if its not significant. Anyway guys, this has been my Top 10 Worst Weapons in MC history. This is just my opinion, so don't throw a fit if your favourite weapon is one of my least favourites. Give my your top 10s in the comments! Category:Blog posts